


The Path

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna throws one last wrench in Benedict’s plan to try to divorce her. Dean and Waverly decide it’s time to make things official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

Benedict sat across from Jenna staring at her. They were sitting at their kitchen table, and had been for the last half hour. Currently in a stalemate in their argument. Jenna sat calm and cool, almost smug staring at Benedict with her arms crossed in front of her. Ben was at his wits end. The last few months hadn't worked out for him in the ways he hoped. His daughter Luna was currently living in Las Vegas with her mother and boyfriend. A decision that Waverly didn't even consider him on. He held some spite for her, Ben had thought they were so close to becoming a family. That fantasy shattered around him quite suddenly. Clenching his hands on his lap he took a deep breath.

“Jenna please, you haven to realize this was a mistake.” Benedict groaned out.

“I don't see it that way. I love you Ben, you love me. You can't just dump me in hopes that your precious Baby Mother is gonna drop her low life boyfriend.” Jenna shrugged shoving the stack of papers back toward him. “It was whirlwind but it's for better or worse.”

“It was a mistake, please, you knew that state I was in! I was in shock the entire trip!”

“You were very lucid Ben, very lucid during our honeymoon.”

“Why?”

“You're only thinking of yourself Benedict, don't you see you're forcing me into this position? You want a divorce? So you can possibly get back with Waverly? Please, you're shoving all this into my face and have been since she came back into your life! How do you think that makes me feel? You were so much in love me until that afternoon in the park. What am I do you? Rebound? Seven months is an awful long time to wait for a rebound and we were talking three months after you two broke up. I'm not taking this lightly Ben because it's like shes got you brain washed. That's why I'm putting up a fight, because someone should in this relationship!” Jenna slammed her palm down on the table causing Benedict to jump.

Benedict felt his body flush with embarrassment, Tom was right Jenna wasn't going to take this lightly. She was going to go down swinging, and she already hit a few round houses. Ben realized he was making this easy for her, giving her plenty of wood for the fire, she had proof that he wanted to replace her with another woman. She could take him for all he was worth. Sighing he ran his hand down his face, this wasn't going to end anytime soon. He didn't know what to tell her, did she not see what he was trying to do? He was trying to let her out of this loveless marriage, couldn’t she tell that he didn't care anymore?

“You don't even see it from my perspective do you? All you are doing is wanting things to work out your way. I love you Benedict, why else would I have married you? I want to be with you.” Jenna sighed.

“You also love to make me choose between you and my daughter, don’t think I don't realize that. You wanted that custody agreement to get me away from Waverly, but if I lost that means both would be kept away from me. This isn't over Jenna, not by a long shot!”

Benedict pushed himself away from the table forcefully standing up. Grabbing the divorce papers he walked into the living room grabbing his keys and jacket. He couldn't be in the same room with her let alone apartment. She was now driving him from his home, she was taking everything from him.

“What are you going?” Jenna shot up from her chair.

“Tom's, don't count on me getting back here tonight or anytime soon,” Benedict snapped at her as he slid his jacket on. “I'll come by and get my things later. Don't you dare come find me.”

Jenna screamed at him as he slammed the door, grabbing the vase from the middle of the table she flung it at the door. It landed half way in the living room. Jenna screamed louder, she needed something to take her anger out on. If only she could destroy his apartment, but her conscious pulled at her. She loved him, she wasn't going to lose him to some baby mother! She had his rings on her finger, they weren't coming off any time soon no matter what he said. He could have his little fit; his time away from her. Benedict would be back, and she would take him back because she loved him. He could think all he wanted about wanting to bring a wedge between him and Waverly. It was true, but she would never admit to it. Waverly had her chance, she lost it the minute they broke up and didn't bother to tell him he was going to be a father. That was her choice, Jenna just happened to be there to pick up the pieces. She would be again when Waverly broke Benedict's heart a second time.

 

Benedict flipped the hood of his jacket over his head, he didn't want to be recognized today. Not with divorce papers clenched into his fist. His private life was still a secret and he planned on keeping it that way. The rumours would be endless, and probably mostly true. He wouldn't exactly come out of this looking like the perfect man. He wanted to leave his wife for someone else, he married his wife because he was desperate to have someone again like Waverly did. Luna would be kept out of all of this, there were rumours already that he had a secret child. He couldn't help but laugh every time he saw that. It was the only good thing coming out of Luna and Waverly living with Dean in the states there weren't many photos of them together there was no proof.

The walk just seemed to make Benedict angrier. He had some how managed to screw up everything nice that ever happened to him and just when it was in his grasp to get back it all blew up in his face. At that moment Benedict wanted nothing more than to hold Luna, pepper kisses all over her face and never let her go. She was the only bright light in his life. Sighing he knocked on the door in front of him, hoping that Tom was home and not on some random run of his. He waited, and knocked harder. Ben would wait in front of that door the entire day if he needed to; he was not going to return home. Balling his fist up he banged on the door, he was expecting neighbours to come out now.

“Would you calm down, I was in the back of the apartment!” Tom flung the door open, and grabbed Benedict's hand right before it came down on his face. “What is wrong with you?”

“I got into a fight with Jenna,” Benedict pushed past his friend into the apartment. Flinging his coat off it snagged on his left hand. He had forgotten he was still carrying the divorce papers. He threw them on the couch before falling next to the stack. Ben heard Tom sigh as he shut the door, he couldn't look up at him.

“I take it those are the divorce papers?” Tom sat in the recliner across from the couch. Benedict had called him earlier in the week saying he had gotten them written up and gave Jenna a nice settlement but included a gag order. She probably didn't take that lightly. Tom couldn't blame her, the little that he knew of Jenna she really did love Benedict. He couldn't figure out if it was true love or some type of fantasy she wanted. A part of him felt sorry for Jenna, she didn't know what hit her getting into a relationship with Benedict. “They're awfully wrinkled.”

“Yeah she wouldn't even look at them, she flat out refused to sign them. Telling me she loves me, and wants to be with me. Can't she see that I don't want her? I don't think I ever did.” Ben sighed leaning his head back, his mind was whirling, he needed something to clear his mind. “I jumped into it all Tom, I told her that, a big mistake. But she doesn’t see that.”

“Wells he loves you, why would she see it that way?”

“She doesn't love me.”

“Oh no I think she does, you're just too stupid to realize it. Ben why can't you just be happy with Jenna? Let Waverly be happy with Dean, that's all she wants.”

“She wants me.” Ben spoke flatly.

“Ah the conviction is gone. What's going on?”

“I'm just, I had everything I ever wanted and I pissed it all away.”

“Yes, you've said it before. Not to mention I was there, why don't you just forget all of this? Hrm, let this cool down. You know still call check up on Luna, make times to see her? Distance yourself from Waverly, it'll be the best for both of you. Maybe you'll finally get her out of your system and you can move on with Jenna like you apparently wanted to do in the first place.”

“I don't know if I wanted to move on with her, she was just there for me. I don't really know what it was, even a year after breaking up with Waverly I was just going through the motions of life.”

  
“You're too damn dramatic for your own good. Look, why don't you stay with me for a bit, I'll be able to help you get over what ever is going on. We'll go out for a pint or something, just be regular guys for the night. No marriage troubles, no baby drama nothing.”

Benedict nodded, drinking his troubles away was a cheap escape but it was the best option to him at the moment. Besides it's not like he was coming up with any solution for himself. With a few drink in him he might be able to think of a better argument for an annulment with Jenna.

 

 

 

 

When Waverly and Dean made it to Las Vegas they had a lot to do. It started with putting a cranky Luna down for a nap on Dean's bed, surrounded by pillows and stacks of clothing so she didn't roll off. Her parents were in the room across from her re-building her crib. The crib was barely four months old and had already been dismantled and reassembled three times. The room was a good size for a baby's room, but it was currently crowded with random work out equipment and Dean's disused laptop. The rest of Luna's possessions lined the long hallway waiting to be placed in their home. Waverly would work on setting up the room when Dean left the following day. Waverly hated that Dean had to leave so quickly, she would be setting up the baby's room again without him.

“Are you sure you have to go back tomorrow? Why can't they give you an extra day?” Waverly sighed leaning against the wall. Slowly she slid down and ran her fingers through her hair. She was anxious to be left alone in a strange place. They were just far enough away that everything required a car ride, she would be stuck here by herself. She looked up at Dean who scratched his head absent-mindedly.

“I'm sorry darling, but it'll be okay,” He knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hands kissing the inside of her wrists “I'm going to come home as often as I can. I'm a phone call away and at least we only have a few hours difference this time. Maybe when Luna gets a bit older you can travel, it'll be better then. It'll work out.”

“I'm just a little scared is all,” She grimaced, it sounded stupid aloud to her. Cupping Dean's face she brought his forehead toward hers. The days before she was set to move in she kept rethinking her decision. She was completely alone when Dean was gone, just an eight month old to keep her company. Nothing was familiar, going from London to Las Vegas was eye opening. Where they were both busy, everything was bright and flashy, and hot. It would take a while to get used to. She just had to keep reminding herself that wasn't their rooted spot. Dean had agreed to move before she latched onto the idea of moving in with him. He still had to be open to it.

“I know,” He kissed her slowly. Dean really didn't want to leave them alone, but he had no other choice. He never liked to go home during his breaks but now he had a reason to, they would basically have to drag him back onto the road now. He had thought about talking to some of his co-workers who had children and what they did. Never did he think he would still be travelling and having a family. Now that he did, they were going to be his number one priority. His job was still his life, but Luna and Waverly were what mattered the most. “I've got friends around here, they'll stop by and visit make things easier for you. Now,” Dean stood up, grabbing her hands he brought Waverly to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Smiling he broke the kiss “Let me do the last finishing touches on Luna's crib and why don't you go order us some pizza?”

“Okay, lemme check on Luna, I'm surprised she's been able to sleep this long.” Waverly stood in the door way a minute watching Dean struggle with a corner of the crib. She never expected things to turn out this way. Scrambling to keep her sanity and she was pulled between the two men who loved her. But she was with the one she loved the most and that's all that mattered. Luna let out a small cry from behind her and Waverly rushed into the room. She had woken up and was on her stomach trying to scoot around the mattress. Scooping her up she cradled her in her arms and peppered kisses on her cheeks. She'd feed her before letting her sit in her playpen.

 

Dean slipped onto the couch behind Waverly, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist and she snuggled into him. She was twisting her engagement ring slowly with her thumb. It had been weighing heavily on her finger for the last couple of weeks. She loved looking down at her hand no matter what she was doing and seeing the sapphire shine up at her. The memory of Dean proposing was one of her happiest. It was in a room full of friends and relatives. That day Dean wasn't himself. Waverly had watched him intently the entire day, as he talked quietly with Dillon and Hadley his eyes shifting back to her.

She had been worried he was going to break things off with her, Luna was almost due and he had barely been around. Kept saying he couldn't get time off. Waverly had steeled herself up to the thought that Dean was going to leave her just like Benedict did. Hadley would help her with the baby, she had already promised she would. And then during dinner, Dean wouldn't stop fidgeting, it wasn't anything new to Waverly, he always had a problems sitting still. But when he stood up and cleared his throat her world stopped as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small box. Looking back she was surprised she didn't have Luna right there her heart was beating so fast. He kissed her hand as he got down on one knee and asked if they would have him. Waverly cried as she accepted, she didn't think they would put it off for almost a year.

“Waverly you alright?” Dean nuzzled her neck stirring her from her thoughts.

“Thinking.”

“Anything important?”

“Our wedding.”

“Planning something without me?” He chuckled. Dean had been thinking about a wedding lately, they were in the shot gun capital of the world. Not that that’s what he wanted in a wedding, he never pictured a big one though if he ever got married. With Waverly everything was different, what ever she wanted, even if it was to marry in a castle in Britain he would give it to her.

“No, just, I'm thinking we should set a date. We're both ready, we're living together now in the states, it'll be easier to travel if we're married. I think it's time.” Waverly rushed.

“Are you sure?” Dean slid out from behind her and sat next to her, grabbing her hands he held them tightly in his. He wanted more than anything for them to be married, but she was rushing into everything lately. What he just couldn't figure out what was driving her, he knew it had to do with Benedict, it always did. The exact cause wasn't there. “You—we just agreed to move in together, we've been talking about it but it was pretty quick. Are you sure you want to do this so soon?”

“You don't? Dean we've almost been engaged a year, I know we didn't talk about how long we were gonna wait, but I think a year is good.” Waverly bit her lip, she didn't expect him to protest. Was he figuring out why she was trying to rush things. He couldn’t, she would never speak of it, she made herself sick thinking of it. Waverly barely spoke to Benedict since she almost slept with him. She did not want him to influence any decision she made. Waverly hated to admit it but he still held sway over her. Maybe once her and Dean were married that would be different.

“Alright, if that's what you want, let's set a date.”

Waverly squeaked as she threw her arms around Dean. He hugged her close rubbing up and down her back. There were so many things to plan Waverly didn't know where to start, where would it be? Who would be invited? Cake, catering, seating arrangements, dress? It all suddenly seemed so daunting, how would she be able to do it without Hadley here with her. As Dean started to kiss her neck all thoughts about the wedding disappeared, things would fall into place. Waverly arched her neck to give him better access to her collar bone.

“Does it matter where we have it? I know you're not close with your family, but you've got friends, would they come to England?”

“Well,” Dean sighed pulling back from Waverly. He hadn't really thought about who he would invite to the wedding. He always pictured his side of the church or where ever they were as empty. “There is one thing, if we have it in Britain. There is about six months before the next European Tour. It might take a lot of wrangling but, we could plan it on a day off. I can work right up until the day and I'm sure they'll give me the rest of the time off for our honeymoon.”

“Six months in an awful quick time to plan a wedding.” Waverly frowned. Hadley had basically been planning their wedding since the fragment but she doubted even her well connected sister could get something together that fast. They'd be limited to the cities that their tour would go through. If she started calling tonight they might be able to work on something. “I don't doubt Hadley's ability.”

“Then it's set then? In six months we'll be married?” Dean grinned broadly as he kissed her. Six months seemed like a long time but Dean knew it would pass quickly, they'd put this off for too long they should be married.

 

“Six months,” Benedict groaned into his coffee which sent a fresh stab of pain to his forehead. He had a bad hangover, Tom had taken him out the night before to keep his mind off of everything. He thought he had drank the bar dry by the time he left. He didn't care how bad a hangover he would have at least he forgot Jenna and Waverly and Dean. It was pure bliss, until he woke up the morning throwing up over Tom's spare bed. He stared at his screen, the light hurting his eyes even though it was past mid morning and the light in the room was bright.

“For what?” Tom sat across from his eyeing his friend carefully, he had never seen him go that far before. Practically having to drag him away from the bar before the bartender cut them off. He had watched Benedict drown what had to have been almost a dozen pints and God knows how many shots the night before. It was a testament to his best friends fortitude that he was even up. Tom hated where his friend was headed but he'd help him the best he could. “Can you even read that thing? You look like your eyes are closed.”

“Yeah yeah,” Ben glared at his phone “It's a message from Jenna. She wants us to go to therapy, a vacation and then if we can't be repaired by then she'll agree to an annulment.”

“That's pretty specific stuff she wants to do.”

“More like she wants a free vacation from me before I kick her to the curb.” Ben shrugged, he'd had to endure worse things. He'd have to plaster a smile on his face, and that'll be good. Ben gripped his coffee cup tightly, he felt the ceramic about to break under his fingers. “That bitch.”

“What?” His attention snapped up from his own messages Tom saw a feral snarl on his best friends lips. If Jenna was in the room with him he'd be worried for her. “Ben, c'mon you look like you're about to murder someone what's up.”

“She has one more stipulation she added,” Grinding his teeth together Ben wanted to scream, “I'm not allowed to contact Waverly, at all.”

“What?” Reaching over the table he grabbed Ben's phone from his hand. Jenna wouldn't be that callus, breaking contact with Waverly means he wouldn't be able to be able to see Luna. What was he gonna do? Call Dean? He read through the note scowling toward the phone. “Now, that's a low blow. Does she not realize that you would hate her even more for this?”

“I don't know maybe she thinks without contact from Waverly I'd forget her?” Ben slammed his fist down spilling the coffee and breakfast everywhere. “It's taking away my daughter.”

“We'll work something out, we can I dunno, I'll call Dean let him know what's going on.”

“No! Absolutely not, you are not giving him ammo against me.”

“You do realize then, that you'll be going six months without your daughter. She's three months old now Ben, you're going to be missing a lot of important things.” Tom tried to reason with him, if he wouldn't let Dean help there was no one. Running his hands down his face he groaned. “Why can't you just see that he's the option?”

“Why can't you see that he's the one keeping me from them.”

“Yeah, that's not happening at all, look, I will go to the states not like I've got anything else you know.” Tom said slowly, Benedict didn't seem to notice the sarcasm laced comment. “I'll help, and I won't say anything to Waverly or Dean.”

“That's all I ask.” Ben nodded and pushed himself away from the table, he needed a shower desperately.

Tom stared at Ben's retreating back, Jenna was driving him insane. He wanted to help his best friend as much as possible, it wasn't right what Jenna was asking. But neither was Ben thinking clearly. Six months was a life time in a child's life. He also knew that Waverly wouldn't appreciate Luna's father dropping off the face of the earth for six months. Tom knew that Waverly wanted Luna to think of Dean as her father, but she would never keep him away from her. That might change her mind after no contact for six months.

 


End file.
